A Princesa de Meu Coração
by linanime
Summary: O amor tem muitas faces e a pior é mão ser correspondiso! O dilema de Gaara


Capitulo 1- Amar verbo intransitivo

Ela era muito bonita, desde que chegara ali reparara nos lindos olhos negros dela seus cabelos lisos e pretos fascinavam seus olhos verdes, ela era uma linda figura japonesa, ela parecia irreal. Mas para ele com certeza era, observava a dança das moças que se apresentava, ela era uma delas, com seu leque com rensas vermelhas e bordado dourado e prateado, o kimono preto com detalhes em vermelhos faziam divessos movimentos, rodavam, levantavam as mãos e moviam de um lado para outro com o leque. Num instante o leque e fechado e aberto cobrindo parte do rosto deixando somente os olhos a vista, olhos que o encantaram, olhos que não correspondiam aos seus, olhos que agora se encontraram com os deles, olhos que nunca poderiam ser seus!  
>?: Gaara!<br>Temari o tirara de seus devaneios, era provavel que ela houvesse reparado no modo como ele olhava para as moças mas que nunca saberia para qual. Ele precisava se controlar, precisava compreender o que estava acontecendo, precisava se livrar daqueles sentimentos ou sofreria em extremo. Gaara aconpanha Temari, ele era o Kasekage e estava ali a pedido do rei do pais e como Kasekage devia honrar seu pais com sua presença e defender aquele pais com as suas forças ninjas se preciso, mas o que ele queria mesmo era defende-la dos olhares que a cercavam, defende-la do mundo, mas não podia.  
>Rei: Bem vindo Kasekage, sente-se. Diz apontando para uma almofada a sua frente.<br>Gaara se senta, Temari e Kankuro estão do lado de fora em pé esperando o irmão sair. Temari bem que reparou os olhos de Gaara passeando pelas moças que rodavam na apresentação, pensava que talvez ele gostara da dança ou que talvez adimirava a beleza das moças, o que ela não imaginava era que seu irmão acaba de perder o coração naquele local, para uma jovem de cabelos negros, olhos negros e puxados, uma linda hueixa japonesa!  
>Rei: Esteja aqui com seus homens daqui a um mes para o festival, não quero que nada dê errado!<br>Gaara: Hai!  
>Gaara se levanta e vai ao encontro dos irmão que o aguardavam do lado de fora. Eles começam a saltar pelos telhados voltando a aldeia da areia e que pensava Gaara, de onde não devia ter saido. Os dias que passou naquele pais fora o pior de sua vida, vê uma jovem e não poder falar ou conversar com ela, sentir seu coração sendo puchado aos poucos de seu peito e ir em direção a ela sem poder fazer nada, sentir o que sentia sem ser correspondido, amar e não ser amado.<br>Eles caminham em silencio o que para os irmão era normal porque Gaara era mesmo calado, mas para ele era ruim pois quanto mais silencio mais pensava nela, quanto mais se afastavam do pais mais seu coração era apertado contra o peito, quanto mais lutava contra aquele novo sentimento mais perdia todas as batalhas, ele era o Kasekage não podia humilhar sua vila, devia vencer essa guerra, mas o que ele queria era ter trasido consigo ela. O pior era ter que voltar lá depois de um mes, vê-la novamente, seus olhos, que olhos e não poder novamente fazer nada, era ser vencido e não poder resistir era perder para ela!  
>Eles chegam a vila da areia, ele volta ao seu posto e continua as suas tarefas, nunca deveria ter saido dali, devia ter mandado outro ninja, mas não ele, deveria ter dito qualquer desculpa que o impossibilitasse de ir aquele pais.<br>Gaara: Agora eu te entendo mais Naruto!  
>Gaara compreendia porque naruto havia arriscado a vida lutando com ele quase transformado para defender Sakura, que ele não havia desistido em nenhum momento ate ter certeza que ela estava bem e fora de risco, ele tambem não exitaria em entrar na frente dela mesmo que ela não saiba que tudo aquilo era por causa de um amor ingrato que resolvera tomar conta de seu coração.<br>Gaara: Sera que Naruto a ama. Mas o que é o amor? Por que doe tanto ficar longe?  
>Gaara passou o mes inteiro pensando nela, tentando entender o amor, sentimento ingrato, tentando não amar amando, tentando matar o que não morria, tentando acabar com o inacabável<br>Temari: Ele esta estranho, Kankuro!  
>Kankuro: Desde que voltamos que ele está mais longe do que nunca!<br>Temari: Gaara!  
>Ele olha para os irmãos, mas seu olhar estava longe, estava com a dona de seu coração<br>Kankuro: Algum problema?  
>Gaara: Não!<br>Temari: não é o que parece Gaara!  
>Gaara: Não é nada!<br>Era algo sim, mas ele não diria a seus irmãos. Gaara dorme um sono não tão socegado, poderia ela ama-lo algum dia? Será que ele ia conseguir suportar ver sem poder chegar perto, sem tocar?  
>Gaara: Amar verbo intransitivo!<p>

Continua...


End file.
